Goll
Short Bio Lear's half-brother and Elphana's lover. Goll is a reckless warrior and the second strongest assassin of the clan (next to Lear, which annoys him greatly). Later on he is revealed to be Tulcha's biological father, which is why she was hidden among the clan's lower ranks as a child – during the time she was born, Elphanas husband and Finn's, Grainne's and Luana's father was still alive. It's a bit of a soap opera really. Personality Goll is strong and reckless, which is why he is often only called the Berserker of the Tearless clan. Unlike his half-brother Lear, he greatly dislikes indirect warfare through psychological and biological weapons– he prefers confronting his enemy directly. He can be very brutal and selfish, but at the same time he's more honest and predictable. While no one can really tell what's going on in Lear's head, it's easier with Goll: if he likes you, he is the most loyal friend and will follow you into death. If he doesn't, you'll know very soon. Because you're dead. History Goll's mother dies during his birth, which is why he is a very spoiled kid in his youth. When Lear is born to his father's second wife, he takes a great dislike to him. This dislike grows with every year as Lear grows older, especially because he's rather weak in body but constantly outwits Goll. Hurt in his pride and unable to control his feelings, Goll constantly bullies his younger brother, encouraged by his father, who praises him not only for his great physical strength, but also because he reminds him of his first wife. In order to prove himself, Goll enters Elphana's service at the early age of 14 (and becomes her lover at 16 despite their enormous age gap, which results in Tulcha's birth). He soon becomes her favorite retainer and devotes her entire life for her, unaware that she is mostly taking advantage of his naive feelings. When Lear enters her service, Goll is outraged, especially when he's easily surpassed by his younger brother. Not only because of his jealousy for his skills, but also because Elphana takes a liking to him (although there are no romantic/sexual feelings involved). (Goll tries to be an evil manlyman but he's actually just a giant jealous baby) Relationships Lear Although Lear and Goll are half-brothers, they have always hated each other (unlike Grainne and Luana, who only grow apart because of a misunderstanding). They are complete opposites – whereas Lear has always had a great interest in psychology, chemistry and literature, Goll spends most of his time with physical exercise. Most of Goll's hatred stems from jealousy, since he knows deep inside that Lear is stronger than him due to his wit, despite his physical weakness. Elphana Despite their shared wicked character, Goll actually has honest feelings for Elphana despite their great age difference and becomes her lover at a very young age. He would die for her, but her feelings for him is dubious (and since she has lived with such a mental burden such as the curse of the Tearless for such a long time, it's dubious whether she is even able to feel such a thing as love). Tulcha Goll is unaware of Tulcha's existence. Her birth has been hushed up as a misscarriage, while the child is hidden and raised among the lower ranks of the clan until she is completely banished. When he finds out about her existence, he is very conflicted (both about Elphana lying to him and about his role as her retainer, since Tulcha has joined Finn and Grainne). Luana She teams up with him in order to spite Lear, but is kind of grossed out by him because of his relation to her mother and his assertive character. He has fun using her naive character for his own goals, mainly to cross his half-brother's path. Trivia/Writer's Corner I wanted to write him as a real asshole character but I grew to love him a lot when he became more human. WHOOPS. His name stems from Goll MacMorna, who starts out as Finn's mortal enemy but joins his ranks later on. He's actually called "the One-Eyed" but I just realized I kind of forgot about that, WHOOPSCategory:Character files Category:Tearless Category:Antagonists